Kingsguard
The Kingsguard, also known by many as the White Swords or White Cloaks, are a group of seven of the realm's strongest and most skilled knights, swearing solemn oaths to the protection of the reigning King on the Iron Throne and his family. Members of the Kingsguard are sworn for life to the protection of the royal family, and are sworn to celibacy, and sworn from taking lands or titles. Though King Renly's Kingsguard was originally known as the Rainbow guard, it was returned to the traditional name upon his formal coronation. The Kingsguard are based and housed in White Sword Tower, located within the Red Keep. The Kings in the North possess no formal Kingsguard. Equipment and Duties The Kingsguard wear all white cloaks, carry plain white shields, and with some occasional exceptions, wear little or no ornamentation or sigils on their white armor. This plain but striking attire lends credence to their role of being seen but not heard, until their advice is asked. Discretion and wisdom are often as important skills as martial ability, being as they are expected to be with their king or queen at all times, privy to all their secrets, plans, and every aspect of their personal lives. The Kingsguard wear intricate suits of white enameled scales, their fastenings for breastplate and other pieces made of silver. They often wear long hauberks, adorned with mother-of-pearl scales, chased with gold. They alone bear the right to carry a pure white unemblazoned shield. In order to protect the royal family night and day, the seven-man Kingsguard must rely to some degree on others. Prince Joffrey has his own sworn shield, Sandor Clegane, other knights are trusted with the king's security when the entire Kingsguard meets in White Sword Tower. One of the Kingsguard always stands guard outside the council chambers when the small council is in session, and one is usually posted at the end of the bridge into Maegor's Holdfast. Appointments The rite for making a new member of the White Swords can vary. In common there seems to be the fact that it is a solemn and formal event, in which the knight kneels as he makes his vows before the king, and he receives the white cloak of the Kingsguard from the Hand of the King or the Lord Commander himself. The Lord Commander is always chosen by the king, with seniority and ability only playing parts in the decision. Also the Lord Commander is generally chosen from the existing pool of the Kingsguard. Kingsguard under King Renly I Baratheon (299AC - 320AC) * Ser Loras Tyrell, Lord Commander * Brienne of Tarth, called the Blue, until Renly's ascension proper,'' and ''the Maid. * Ser Arys Oakheart, named to the Kingsguard after the removal of Lord Bryce Caron. * Ser Emmon Cuy, called Emmon the Yellow, until Renly's ascension proper. * Ser Guyard Morrigen, called Guyard the Green, until Renly's ascension proper. * Ser Parmen Crane, called Parmen the Purple, until Renly's ascension proper. * Ser Robar Royce, called Robar the Red, until Renly's ascension proper. Kingsguard under King Robert II Baratheon (320 - 332 AC) * Placeholder Kingsguard under King Beric I Baratheon (332 - 361 AC) * Ser Loras Tyrell. Lord Commander until his death in 349 AC. * Ser Parmen Crane, called Parmen the Purple. Promoted to Lord Commander after the death of Ser Loras Tyrell, Lord Commander until his death in 356 AC. * Ser Nathaniel Connington, the Grey Griffin. Named to the Kingsguard in 342 AC after the death of Ser Robar Royce, promoted to Lord Commander after the death of Ser Parmen Crane. * Ser Borys Wendwater. Named to the Kingsguard in 349 AC after the death of Ser Loras Tyrell. * Ser Randyll Tarly. Named to the Kingsguard in 360 AC after the death of Ser Cregan Estren. * Ser Robar Royce, called Robar the Red. Died fighting in the War of the Exile. * Ser Cregan Estren, named to the Kingsguard after the death of ___. * Ser Franklyn Osgrey, named to the Kingsguard after the death of Robar Royce. Kingsguard under King Alesander I Baratheon (361AC - 370AC) * Ser Nathaniel Connington, the Grey Griffin. Lord Commander. * Ser Artos Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. * Ser Steffon Flowers. Named to the Kingsguard in 368 AC after the death of Ser Mandon Langward. * Ser Randyll Tarly * Ser Borys Wendwater * Ser Leo Wylde. Named to the Kingsguard in 367 AC after the death of Ser Franklyn Osgrey. * Ser Pearse Peasebury. Named to the Kingsguard in 370 AC after the death of Ser Luceon Lannet. * Ser Luceon Lannet, the Spry Lion. Named to the Kingsguard in 363 AC. Perished from an illness in the early months of the year 370 AC. * Ser Mandon Langward, died in 368 AC. * Ser Franklyn Osgrey, died in 367 AC. Kingsguard under King Robert III Baratheon (370 AC - Present) Current: * Ser Nathaniel Connington, the Grey Griffin. Lord Commander. * Ser Borys Wendwater. Named Royal Protector of King Robert III in 370 AC. * Ser Randyll Tarly * Ser Leo Wylde * Ser Theomund Costayne, the Darkthorn. Named to the Kingsguard after Ser Artos Dayne's death. * Ser Runceford Redwyne. Named to the Kingsguard after Ser Pearse Peasebury's dismissal. * Ser Edric Estren, also called Edric the Eager. Named to the Kingsguard after Ser Steffon Flowers' dismissal. Former: * Ser Pearse Peasebury - Named to and dismissed from the Kingsguard in 370 AC. Removed for his attempt to kidnap the newly-made King, Robert III Baratheon. * Ser Artos Dayne, the Sword of the Morning. Killed in 370 AC, in an attempt to escape the Great Sept of Baelor after he was discovered conspiring against the Lord Regent. * Ser Steffon Flowers. Dismissed by Lord Regent Roland Westerling in 370 AC for his role in the conspiracy against him. Category:Kingsguard Category:Organizations